


The Mandalorian Meets The Rebel Alliance

by Baz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: The Mandalorian has been hired to capture Luke Skywalker to be brought to a man called Ultio.The Mandalorian finds Luke and his friends, but he gets captured by our heroes.Who is this Ultio, and why does he want to capture Luke?
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Because of the final episode of The Mandalorian Season 2, I had to add a bit of dialogue near the end of Chapter 2. Thanks, Disney! 

Let us begin.... 

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, far away……

STAR WARS

THE MANDALORIAN MEETS THE REBEL ALLIANCE

Although the Empire was defeated, Luke, Han, Leia and the rest of the Rebel Alliance still needed to protect the galaxy from evil. Leia wanted to train to become a Jedi like Luke, so the Rebels made their base in Dagobah. Meanwhile, little did the Rebels know that on a distant planet, there was a plot to capture Luke Skywalker……

  
  
  
  
  


In a tavern, the Mando was speaking to a man dressed in rich dark clothes.

“Skywalker?” asked the Mando.

“Yes,” said the man. “I will give you 300 thousand credits if you deliver him to me.”

“What is your deal with Skywalker?” asked the Mando.

“That is for me to know, and for you not to care,” said the man. “Imagine being paid handsomely for delivering a Jedi. You’ll be the envy of every bounty hunter in the galaxy.”

“I’m not doing this for fame,” replied the Mando.

“Fair enough,” said the man. “You’ll find Skywalker at Mos Espa on Tatooine.”

“How do you know he’s there?” asked the Mando. 

“Let’s just say that I know these things,” said the man. 

The Mando got up and left. There was something about this man that the Mando wasn't sure about. Still, a man has to work. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Millennium Falcon arrived in Tatooine. Han shivered as he flew the ship down.

“Ugh, I hate this place.”

Chewie growled in agreement.

“Look on the bright side, we’re not close to that Sarlacc pit,” said Leia.

“And the dreadful Jabba the Hutt is no more,” added C-3PO.

R2 whistled and beeped in agreement. 

The Falcon landed near Mos Espa. 

“If we need your help, we’ll let you know,” Luke said to Han.

And with that, Luke and Leia left the ship.

“All this for a lightsaber,” grumbled Han. 

Luke and Leia made their way into the dodgy market place. Big fat sweaty criminals all bumped into each other snarling “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING!” and then began to fight with each other. Onlookers were crowding around throwing money down betting on who was going to win. 

Leia felt uncomfortable. 

But she and Luke found what they came for. 

There was a stall that sold stolen goods. And behind that stall was Watto the Toydarian. 

“Greetings,” he greeted Luke and Leia in Toydarinese. “See anything you like?”

Luke looked at the lightsaber on his stall. It was his father’s lightsaber, the one Luke lost when he got his hand cut off by Vader. 

“Ahhh, you like the lightsabre, huh,” said Watto. 

“Yes, I believed it belonged to a former Jedi,” said Luke. 

“Yes, uhhhhh,” said Watto. “Such a beauty, a real bargain. It’ll cost ya, 2 million credits.”

Leia looked at Watto. He was insane. 

“This lightsaber belonged to one Anakin Skywalker,” said Luke. 

“Ani……,” Watto grumbled. “Yes, Anakin Skywalker. He was a good friend of mine. I coulda beena Jedi, y’know.”

“Anakin Skywalker was my father,” said Luke.

Watto looked at him. 

“Er, I think you’re lyin’, uh, what do you think I was just gonna give it to you cause you claimed that you’re related to someone I know?”

Luke smiled, and then waved his hand.

“You will give the lightsabre to me for free….”

Watto was in a trance.

“Yes, I shall give this to you….”

Watto gave Luke the lightsaber. 

“Also, all this stuff you stole, give this all back to their rightful owners,” said Luke.

“Er, yes, I will give back the stuff I stole,” said Watto, still in his power.

Leia smiled and decided to use her mind trick.

“And you should take a bath.”

“Yes, I should take a bath,” said Watto. 

Luke and Leia walked away with the lightsaber, and Watto, still in the Jedi power, put all the stuff he stole in a box.

“OI, WATTO!” snapped a beastly looking thug, as he and his goons marched their way toward Watto. 

“Where’s my money, Watto?” snapped the thug.

“Er, money?” asked Watto, confused.

“Hey, boss, the lightsabre is gone!” said one of the boss’ goons.

“How much did you get for that lightsabre?” the boss asked Watto.

“Er…..huh?” asked Watto.

The thug grabbed his shirt.

“HOW MUCH DID YOU GET FOR THE LIGHTSABRE?”

Watto was out of his trance and saw that the lightsaber was gone. 

“Hey, hey, that guy took it!”

He pointed at Luke and Leia walking away.

The thug dropped Watto and marched toward Luke and Leia.

“Hey, I wanna talk to you!” the thug barked at them.

But Luke and Leia ignored him and just kept walking. 

“HEY, I’M TAKING TO YOU!” snapped the thug.

But Luke and Leia still kept walking.

The thug got angry and looked at one of his goons. 

The goon pulled out a dagger and chucked it at Luke. But just as the dagger was about to reach Luke, the Jedi spun around and held out his hand. Using the force, he sent the dagger to the ground. 

The thug leader growled and pulled out his blaster. He began to fire and Luke and Leia ran off. The thug and his goons began to fire everywhere. Everybody screamed and ran for cover. Stalls were getting destroyed by the blasts.

The thug and his goons made it to an alleyway. Luke and Leia were nowhere to be found. 

The goons looked all around the place for the Jedis, but they were nowhere to be seen. Just then, they spotted Luke and Leia leaping across the roofs of the buildings. 

“How did they get up there?” asked one of the goons.

“They must be Jedi,” said the other.

“C’mon!” cried the thug. 

Luke and Leia made it into the desert, they were heading toward the Falcon. 

“HEY!” barked the thug and he pointed his blaster at Luke. 

He had a clear shot of him and then fired. 

Just as the blast was about to reach Luke, the Jedi spun around, pulled out his father’s lightsaber, turned it on and held it in front of him. The laser blast bounced off the sabre and flew back toward the thug. The blast hit him on the leg and the thug cried in pain. 

He laid on the ground sobbing. His two goons chased after Luke and Leia who were heading toward the Falcon. 

“The Falcon!” exclaimed one of the goons.

“And when there’s the Falcon, there’s Solo!” said the other goon.

Luke and Leia made it into the entrance of the Falcon, as they made it inside the ship, Chewie walked out with his crossbow.

“A wookie! He’s worth a fortune,” said one of the goons. 

They were about to shoot Chewie, but the Wookie fired his crossbow and shot the goons on the legs. They laid on the ground in pain. Chewie chuckled as he went back inside the ship. 

The Falcon then took off into the sky.

But they were secretly followed by the Mando’s ship.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Falcon was set on autopilot as it flew back to Dagobah. In the centre of the Falcon, C-3P0 and R2 were playing the chess game. 

R2 made a successful move, and his creature crushed C-3PO’s creature, which annoyed 3PO greatly.

“Oh, you are such a cheater, R2!”

“Actually he made a fair move,” chuckled Han. 

“Alright,” said an annoyed 3PO, who was not determined to give up. “Best of three.”

Luke looked at his father’s lightsaber. He was glad to be reunited with it. Now that Luke had his father's lightsaber, that meant that Leia could finally have Luke's previous lightsaber all to herself, instead of having to take turns with it all the time.

"Finally, you are mine," Leia said to her own lightsaber.

Just then, the alarm went off. 

“We got a follower,” said Han as he, Luke, Leia and Chewie made it to the cockpit. 

On the screen on the dashboard, they saw the Mando’s ship heading toward them.

“Oh great! It’s a bounty hunter’s ship!” groaned Han. “Chewie!”

He and Han got into their seats and fastened their seatbelts. So did Luke and Leia. 

“See if I can lose him,” said Han. 

He turned off the auto pilot and began to take control. 

The Falcon flew away from the Mando’s ship. But the Mando’s ship was gaining on them.

Back at the chess game, 3PO and R2 were shaking all around.

“Oh I hate it when Captain Solo does this without telling me!”

R2 activated his magnetic feet so that he could be stuck to the floor without being shook everywhere. 

Back in the cockpit:

“Hold on guys, I’m gonna do a U-Turn!” said Han. 

The Falcon indeed made a U-Turn as it flew upside down.

In the games room, 3PO was now upside down.

“Oh, why didn’t I stay in that swamp?”

R2 beeped a chuckle. 

The Mando’s ship then fired his lasers behind the falcon. 

“Two can play at that game, pal,” said Han. 

Luke and Leia knew what to do. They both ran to the gunners of the ship and sat on their seats. They had their guns at the ready as they waited for the Mando’s ship to appear. Leia spotted it on her monitor and fired away. The Mando’s ship dodged the laser blasts, causing Leia to get frustrated. 

Luke spotted the ship on his monitor and fired his blasts. Most of them missed the Mando's ship, but the final blast managed to nick the end of it. 

“He’s _too_ good,” said Luke.

The Mando’s ship fired back at the side of the Falcon, damaging it. 

“Oh c’mon!” cried Han. “I just fixed that part!”

Leia and Luke tried yet again to shoot at the Mando’s ship, just he was just too crafty. He managed to dodge every blast that Luke and Leia fired. 

Just then, Luke gave up.

“Blasts won’t defeat this Mandalorian,” he said.

“Mandalorian?” asked Han. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“However,” said Luke. “There is only one of him on his ship. I have an idea.”

The Mando was surprised to see that the Falcon just stopped moving and just hovered in space. 

The Mando then slowly moved his ship to the door of the Falcon. The Mando then activated the tunnel of his doorway to connect to the Falcon’s doorway. 

Armed to the teeth, the Mando went across the tunnel and opened the Falcon’s door. To his surprise, it was already opened. He pulled out his blaster and slowly made his way through the empty corridors of the Falcon. 

The crew were nowhere in sight. The Mando kept on searching. That was until he ended up in the middle of the ship, He noticed R2 just sitting there, not moving. 

The Mando slowly went up to R2 and looked at him. 

Just then, Chewie came up behind the Mando and wrapped his arms around him. Chewie growled as he held onto the Mando. But the bounty hunter pulled out his knife and cut Chewie on the arm. The Wookie let go as he howled in pain. The Mando was free as he pointed his fist at Chewie. He was going to shoot his flame thrower at him. 

But all of a sudden, the Mando couldn’t move. It was as if he was frozen. He looked around and saw that Leia was standing there holding her hand. She was using the force to hold the Mando still. 

Luke, Han and 3PO walked toward the Mando. 

“Captain Solo,” the Mando greeted Han distastefully. 

“You must be the Mandalorian,” replied Han with the same disgusted tone. 

“What do you want?” asked Leia. 

“My mission is to bring Luke Skywalker to a man called Ultio,” replied the Mando.

Luke looked at the Mando.

“He’s telling the truth,” said Luke. 

“Who’s Ultio?” asked Han.

“A Sith,” replied Luke. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Falcon landed in Dagobah, where the other rebels were camping. 

Most of them were complaining “Ugh, why do we have to camp out in the swamp?”

The Mando was handcuffed and brought to a tent for interrogation.

“This sith Ultio wants his revenge on me because he was a worshipper of Vader,” Luke told Han. 

“Sounds like a sick man,” said Han. “What do we do with the Mando?”

“You will not hurt him,” warned Luke.

“You’re spoiling my fun,” groaned Han. “Did you see the look he gave me?”

Luke stared at Han. The Mando wears a helmet so that his face couldn’t be seen.

“It was a joke,” replied Han with a smirk. “Let’s take his helmet off and see what he looks like.”

Luke and Han walked into the interrogation tent where the Mando sat there handcuffed. 

“I want to meet this Ultio,” Luke told the Mando. 

“You’re surrendering yourself to this bounty hunter?” asked a surprised Han.

“I’ll reason with Ultio,” Luke explained. “But I have to go alone. If I need any help, I’ll let Leia know.”

So the Mando was uncuffed and he and Luke got on his ship.

C-3PO and R2 watched the ship fly away in despair.

"Oh Master Luke, I've got a bad feeling about this," sighed 3PO.

R2 beeped sadly.

The Mando flew his ship toward the planet, Zel. 

The place was a junkyard. There were vicious criminals holding blasters and wearing what appeared to be remains of Stormtrooper armour. 

A guard led Luke and the Mando to Ultio’s chambers. Ultio was sitting there in what used to be Emperor Palpatine’s chair. 

“Welcome Skywalker,” greeted Ultio. 

Ultio was wearing black clothes and was wearing a helmet similar to Vader’s.

“The Emperor’s chair,” said Ultio as he admired his throne. “I bought it from an auction. Also, the remains of the stormtrooper outfits. My guards are criminals, runaways, outcasts, I found them and now they work for me.”

He then looked at the Mando. 

“Oh yes, you want those credits. Hurk….”

Hurk, a vicious looking creature arrived.

“Beat the Mando to a pulp,” ordered Ultio. 

The Mando looked at Ultio surprised. 

“What? Did you honestly think I would pay a bounty hunter?” sneered Ultio.

Hurk took the Mando away from the chamber.

“Skywalker,” Ultio sneered at Luke. “The son of Vader. A great man. And you betrayed him. That’s not being a good son.”

“You worshiped him,” said Luke. 

“I wanted to be him,” said Ultio. “I looked up to him. I could’ve been the son he never had. I would’ve been more of a son than you could’ve been.”

“I turned him to the good side,” said Luke. 

“YOU GOT HIM KILLED!” snapped Ultio. “Well, there shall be a new Empire. I forseen it. And I shall be it’s ruler.”

“You’re insane,” said Luke. 

Ultio was angered by that remark. 

He got off his chair and walked over to Luke. Then Ultio pulled out his lightsaber.

“Do you know what this is?”

“It’s Darth Vader’s lightsaber,” answered Luke.

“Your father’s lightsaber,” replied Ultio with an evil grin. “And I will use it to finish the job!”

He turned on his lightsaber and lunged at Luke. 

The Jedi pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on. The Jedi and Sith clashed together. 

“I will be the man who will kill Luke Skywalker!” laughed Ultio.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Mando was brought outside where a group of thugs were about to give him the beating of his life.

“Any last words, Mando?” jeered a thug.

“Yes, you are the ugliest thing I have ever seen,” replied the Mando.

The thug was insulted.

“Take off his helmet because I wanna bash his jaw in!”

ZAPP!

The thug noticed that smoke was coming out of his own chest. He groaned with disappointment as he fell to the ground dead.

ZAPP! ZAPP! ZAPP! The rest of the thugs were shot by lasers. Han, Leia and Chewie walked over to the Mando. 

“Okay, Mando, you don’t like me and I don’t like you,” said Han. “But Leia got a message from Luke using the force…...we gotta rescue you…... and all that nonsense.”

“We’re even,” said the Mando. “I don’t like smugglers, but thank you for saving me.”

“Yeah, you owe me a drink later,” said Han.

“You bring the Mando back to the ship, I’ll find Luke,” said Leia as she ran off into the chambers.

Han and Chewie were about to leave with the Mando, that was until they were surrounded by 300 criminals who pointed their blasters at them.

“You wanna leave, you better get past us,” one of the criminals snarled.

But Han just smiled.

“Very well.”

ZAPP! Some of the criminals got shot. 

Just then X-Wing fighters flew toward the area. Han grinned again.

“Been a while since we were in a battle, Chewie. This is gonna be fun.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Leia arrived at the chamber where Luke and Ultio were still fighting. Ultio stopped and sensed Leia was there. 

“Ah, another Skywalker,” he sneered. “Leia, I challenge you and Luke to a two against one battle!”

“The man who idolised Vader?” asked a disgusted Leia.

She made her way toward Luke and Ultio. Then she pulled out her lightsaber and turned it on. 

Then the fight began. All three of them were performing really well. 

Ultio used the force to make the lightsaber from Luke’s hand fly away, but Leia caught it before Ultio got a chance to strike Luke. 

Leia then used the force to send Ultio flying to the wall, but Ultio kicked off the wall and flew back toward them. 

After more saber clashing, Ultio kicked Luke in the face sending him somersaulting. He was about to cut Luke’s head off, but Leia used the force to send Ultio’s saber flying across the room. 

Before Ultio could use the force to send his saber back, Leia cut Ultio on the arm.

Ultio howled in pain, and then used the force to send Leia flying. 

As he did, Luke cut Ultio’s other arm. With both arms injured, Ultio couldn’t use the force or even hold a lightsaber. He just knelt to the floor in defeat.

Luke and Leia stood over him.

“Go on, Skywalkers, kill me.”

Luke and Leia just stared at him. 

“Don’t try to be Vader,” Leia said to him.

“I will not become a Jedi,” Ultio said as he began to cry. “Vader, I have let you down.”

Luke and Leia just walked away from Ultio. 

“Skywalkers! Take me down!” begged Ultio. “I cannot bear the sorrow!”

But Luke and Leia just kept walking. 

With all the force in his hand, Ultio made his lightsaber fly toward him. 

Then he turned it on.

“I’m sorry…….Vader,” he sobbed. “I’m coming to meet you.”

Luke and Leia just kept walking, as they heard the sound of Ultio taking his own life. They didn’t dare look back and just left the chamber.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, the Rebels and criminals of Zel were having a good old fashioned laser fight. Most of them were behind barriers as they peeked out to shoot the other down. 

Han, Chewie and the Mando were behind a long barrier.

Han was having the time of his life.

“Having fun, Mando?”

“Oddly so,” replied the Mando as he shot down more enemies.

“How many did you kill, Chewie?” asked Han.

Chewie growled. 

“56, is that all?” asked Han, as he shot another bad guy. “I’ve got 71.”

Chewie gave a disgruntled growl as he fired more bad guys. 

Just then, they saw Luke and Leia coming out of the chamber. The siblings got out their lightsabers, turned them on and hit some of the laser blasts heading toward them, causing them to hit the enemies. 

With enough enemies out of the way, Luke and Leia were able to join Han, Chewie and the Mando.

“Having fun, boys,” Leia asked.

“Yep,” said Han. “We’ve saved some for ya.”

“Are you and the Mando friends now?” asked Leia. 

“Sort of,” replied Han. 

Back in the Millennium Falcon, 3PO and R2 looked out of the window. 

“Oh, it seems that our friends are enjoying the slaughter,” whimpered 3PO.

After a while there were only 40 enemies left and over 115 rebels. The enemies knew that they had no chance. 

“Where is our leader?” asked one of the bad guys.

“Lord Ultio is dead,” said Luke. “He took his own life.”

“You lie!” cried one of Ultio’s minions.

But four Rebels came out of the chamber with the body of Ultio. 

“Oh no,” cried one of Ultio’s men.

Forty of them ran over to the body and saw that it was true. 

Their master was gone, and they saw he was still holding on Vader’s lightsaber.

“Killed by the lightsaber of Vader,” sobbed a minion. “He would’ve wanted it that way.”

They looked at the Rebels with tears in their eyes.

“Who will lead us now?” sobbed one of the minions.

“You’re all free,” said Han. 

“Without Lord Ultio, we’re nothing,” wept another minion. 

There was silence as tears were wept for Ultio. 

“You could join the Rebels,” Leia told them. 

The minions looked at Leia.

“Us criminals join the Rebels,” one of them asked.

“You could change,” Luke told them. 

The minions looked at them. 

They knew they had nowhere to go.

“I’ll join,” a minion said.

“Me too,” said another.

There were plenty of other agreements.

“But first, let’s have a proper funeral for Lord Ultio,” one of the minions said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So a funeral was held. The body of Ultion was placed on top of logs. 

Our heroes, the rebels and Ultio’s minions all stood around the body.

“Mando, will you do the honours?” asked a teary minion.

“I will,” said the Mando.

He pointed his fist at the dead body, and then fired his flame thrower, setting the body ablaze.

The minions all wept for Ultio as his body burned. 

Luke and Leia also felt a bit sorry for him. He was a little crazy, but if he really idolized Vader so much, he could’ve easily taken his advice and turned a new leaf, like Anakin did in his last hour. 

One of the minions actually gave the Mando some money. It was 12 thousand credits, not much, but was enough for the Mando.

He then wanted to say goodbye to Luke and his friends. 

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Mandalorian,” said Luke. "We will meet again in the future. I promise." 

"I might forget you," said the Mando. "I meet so many people." 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's the extra bit of dialogue I mentioned earlier. Hope you liked it. It was the worst I could do. 

“For a bounty hunter, you’re alright,” said Han.

“For a smuggler, you’re not so bad,” replied the Mando.

Chewie growled his goodbye. 

And with that, the Mando got into his ship and then flew off into the sky.

“I’m gonna miss him,” said Han.

He then looked around.

“Guys, why don’t we set the Rebel base here?” he asked. “Be nice to get away from that swamp.”

“Hey, that was my teacher’s home, show some respect,” said Luke.

Leia walked over to the minions of Ultio.

“Okay guys, your training begins tomorrow. We’ll make rebels out of you.”

The minions were excited to start training.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Mando’s ship flew into space. He didn’t have anywhere to go. He just travelled.

That was until.......he got the call.

“I’m looking for a Mandalorian.”

“I’m listening,” he replied.

  
  
  
  


THE END 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
